To study the effects of augmenting central dopamine activity on deficit state symptoms, we have proposed a sixteen week, double-blind, placebo- controlled trial of selegiline for patients on a stable dose of neuroleptics. It is hoped that selegiline, a selective MAO-B inhibitor that increases the amount of dopamine, will alleviate negative symptoms without concurrently exacerbating the positive symptoms and side-effects associated with typical non-selective MAO-inhibitors.